Bubbly Bubbles
The 43th episode of the series, and the first episode of Season 3. After an arguement with Buttercup, Bubbles runs away. She later goes to a ghosttown with only a few people and more monsters live! Bubbles is then invited to stay, while her sisters and friends are looking for her. Plot One day at home, at night, The Girls are staying up. While Blossom's reading a book, Buttercup is doing a makeover to Bubbles. However; Buttercup lies to her sister by giving her a horrible makeover (using: eggs, black ink, water and leaves). When Bubbles opens her eyes, she sees her look, making Bubbles screams as tears runs down. Bubbles gets mad at Buttercup right away, and begin a short arguement. Blossom tries to end the fight, but they still continue fighting. The fight soon ends with Buttercup throwing an egg at Bubbles, much to Bubbles horror. The Professor comes in and stops the fight, and tells all three of them to go to bed. At middle of the night, Bubbles sneaks out of bed quietly and puts on her usual outfit and runs away. Before she leaves, Bubbles leaves a letter on the bed. The next morning at dawn, Blossom is the first one to discover Bubbles missing, as she wakes up Buttercup. Shortly, Blossom finds the letter Bubbles written saying she ran away. Blossom tells they need The Rowdyruff Boys help also to find Bubbles. They leave to go to The Rowdyruff Boys. Meanwhile with Bubbles, she is in a dark scary-like forest. She then finds a spooky ghostown. She goes inside very a frightened. She is then attacked by a dragon-like monster. She is about to get eating until she remembers what Buttercup did to her, and beats the monster singlehandly. Then a few people come out the dusty gray houses and thanks Bubbles for saving them from that "beast". Then they ask her for her name, she does tell them. They then call her "Bubbly Bubbles". Bubbles likes the name and fights monsters. Soon, Blossom, Buttercup, and The Rowdyruff Boys look for Bubbles. Boomer asks Blossom why did Bubbles ran away. Once he learns, he judges Buttercup what she did for it, making her want to attack but stopped by Blossom. They go look in a dark color forest to find Bubbles. In the forest, they get attack by bats, bugs, and giant bugs. They defeat them all. Blossom then wonders where Bubbles is. Back with Bubbles, the village celebrates "Bubbly Bubbles" with a small feast. The food isn't really good being octapus. Bubbles doesn't mind and eats it anyway. Suddenly, another giant monster comes and tries to destroy it. Bubbles fight it, however gets attacked hard. At the moment where she almost gets eaten, Blossom, Buttercup, and The Rowdyruff Boys appears to save her. However; Bubbles demands angrily she doesn't need their help, due to Buttercup. Buttercup is then force to say sorry to Bubbles. Bubbles happily accepts her sisters' aplogy and fights the monster with her sisters and friends. After that, Buttercup, again, aplogizes for her actions towards Bubbles. Bubbles forgives her, and hugs each other. The townfolk are going to miss Bubbles, and Bubbles says she'll miss them too, and go back sometime there. The six of them leave back to Townsville. Category:Episodes Season 3